Heat of a Thousand Rabbits
by OverlordYue
Summary: Rufus and Cheryl are enjoying themselves watching the other Pandora members suffer in the heat at the meeting of the four Dukes until two unexpected visitors crash through the council room's ceiling. Manga point of view. Reviews appreciated.


Now- most would people think, what with having magical creatures called Chains at your disposal, having endless resources, and sometimes even immortality, Pandoras' brilliant geniuses would have come up with a way to magically keep their headquarters cool in the middle of one of the worst summers since the Tragedy of Sabrie.

For those of you who think I'm about to explain how they _did _magically find a way to do so…

You're wrong.

Because their brightest idea, no pun intended, was to dim the lights and open the windows.

Best idea ever, right?

This brilliant idea caused the formal council meeting of the Dukes to pretty much hell for those that weren't able to score a seat near the windows.

The only smell in that stuffy room was of sweat and bad breath with only a hint of freshness from the scarce wind.

It was at this time that Rufus Barma stood comfortably and, although he didn't outwardly look it, quite smugly by the windows with his hands on the back of Cheryl Rainsworth's wheelchair.

Guess who had been the last two to arrive? (Although, of course, still on time)

Them.

And guess whom people moved aside for out of respect?

Them.

Rufus lazily played the part of attendant, fanning Cheryl with his metal fan while he listened to the meeting.

The illusion that everyone thought to be Rufus Barma was currently getting looks of awe for sitting in the very center of the room where the heat was the worst.

The real Rufus and Cheryl exchanged the smallest of smirks, and old lady gave a small chuckle that was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

The whole room glanced over at her, concern in their eyes.

"Are you still not feeling well, Duchess?" the Duke of Nightray asked while Rufus laid a hand on his friend's back. Cheryl gave a small broken chuckle, "Fine, fine."

"Do you wish to leave-" Rufus started, but Cheryl slowly turned her head to look at him. Her hand gave a small twitch, and she gave him a pleasant smile as she answered in her familiar scarily casual voice, "No."

Rufus gave a quick nod.

He was _not _going to argue with her.

She and him shared a knowing smile before Rufus wiped his face clean of expression and looked up at his illusion, "My apologies for interrupting. Please, continue Duke Barma."

The illusion went back to providing the council with the information Rufus had been willing to share while its creator watched people sweat and shift uncomfortably with well hidden amusement.

He adjusted his fanning pattern so he got a little flutter of air on his face every other motion- even by the window the heat was bad, but Rufus' strategy soon left his skin at a pleasant temperature.

Cheryl's lips were pulled up in what only Rufus would recognize as her devil smirk.

Her wrinkled hand pulled a fan of her own out of her dress sleeve, opening it up to display its flowery pattern as she began to fan herself.

The woman really was a witch in a human body.

The best part was that no one else seemed to realize she was full out mocking them; they just saw her as a poor old lady who was suffering from the heat, when in actuality she was actually starting to feel a little chilled.

Rufus was just wondering if he should ask her to reconsider her choice to stay when he was drawn out of his musing by the opening and closing of the council room door. He shifted his grey eyes to the Pandora member now slithering over to his illusion's side.

The man was from the field, come to report. His hands shook slightly as he fumbled with papers, Rufus' illusion looming over him with its large mouth turned up into a wicked smile.

Rufus's eyes flashed.

Pathetic.

The papers fell completely from the field officer's hands when, with a sickening sound, the ceiling above the podium cracked and crashed to the ground, startling everyone.

Even though the idea of Cheryl needing protection from others was laughable to Rufus, he still side stepped in front of her, his fan closed but at the ready.

All he could hear was coughing, but what he saw was much more interesting as he hand fanned away the dust that had risen to block his view and the sight of a giant black rabbit emerged.

Instead of a look of fear, a look of exhilaration lite up Rufus's face as he recognized the rabbit at once.

B-Rabbit.

Her body was giant and menacing, growling at the Pandora members from only a few feet away.

He felt a laugh of excitement rise in his throat, but he pushed it down, allowing only a small smile to grace his face.

As the dust cleared completely, Rufus saw a blonde boy within the wreckage of the ceiling. Although the screams of the Pandora members were too loud to allow Rufus to hear, he caught sight of the blonde's lips and he read "Where are we now?"

Shut up.

That was his only thought as he glared at the panicking officers.

Couldn't they see the knowledge opportunity presented before them?

Couldn't they see the supposedly dead Oz Vessalius was lying before them, choking on dust as he struggled to find out his location?

It had to be him.

What other male would address Oscar Vessalius as Uncle?

This boy had escaped Abyss.

"Fascinating," Rufus smirked as he watched Oz clap a hand over his clothes where his seal would be. Rufus heard Cheryl give a low chuckle behind him and was pleased to hear the old woman was enjoying some excitement after being ill for more than ten years.

"He's nothing more than a child. He looks scared to death," Cheryl muttered, low enough for only Rufus to hear, and he gave a small nod, letting his face go blank as Oz's eyes passed over him.

He almost had to laugh when he looked back at Cheryl to see a fake look of fear upon her face.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," Rufus reassured her, amusement dancing in his eyes, and she slyly kicked the back of foot.

Rufus redirected his attention back to the confused boy and rabbit on the plaster-covered podium.

The Duke of Barma listened as the order was given to attack, and he made sure his illusion stayed within the now moving group of dukes.

Oz looked horrified and shocked upon hearing that he had landed in the meeting of the four dukes, and a moment later he was atop B-rabbit's back and she flew up, ramming by the Pandora members and knocking some aside as she sped away.

Rufus had to kick a body away as a member was thrown at him, and he watched as the door was blasted open and the rabbit flew through them like a bullet, startling those on the other side.

Rufus noticed a wide eye Liam on the other side, fighting to keep his glasses on as a blast of wind hit him.

"What's wrong?" he called, pivoting to watch Oz and his chain disappear up ahead.

Useless.

Rufus pushed Cheryl out into the hall, and Liam turned to greet them with a stare of bewilderness as Cheryl cooed, "Aiya…I finally recovered, and I thought I would be able to attend the meeting. Things seem to be in such a mess…", she smiled as she said this, placing a hand on her cheek.

"But," Liam pushed up his glasses, looking a bit overwhelmed, "You seem very happy… Lady Rainsworth."

Rufus had to hold back a smile as he began pushing Cheryl while she replied in a clearly cheery voice, "Ohohoho, you're just over thinking things!"

Rufus watched Liam out of the corner of his eye as he passed; the red head watching as Oscar beckoned to the underling with what Rufus knew was an attempt at stealth.

Did this man truly plan to help his nephew?

Rufus stopped to watch them, hands on Cheryl's chair as its occupant chortled, "Ohohoho! Things are getting interesting!"

"What does that mean?" Rufus smiled, but Cheryl's answering smirk was enough.

"You're an odd woman," Rufus said, looking down at her, "Old people should be having heart attacks."

"You're one to talk," Cheryl said as an attendant raced over to them, asking them to quickly evacuate along with 'Duke Barma'.

"Of course," Rufus nodded to the attendant who gave him a grateful nod before running after a group of officers, a chain forming behind him.

"Well, it seems we'll miss the excitement," Cheryl sighed heavily.

"Indeed, this way Lady Cheryl," Rufus smirked, wheeling her around to go toward where his illusion and a few protectors waited.

"Lady Cheryl I hope you don't mind staying at my estate until this blows over?" the illusion asked with a large smile.

"It would be an honor Ruf," Cheryl returned the smile pleasantly.

"Well this is going to be boring," she continued under her breath to the real Rufus.

"I don't know," Rufus smiled, "I'm kind of in the mood for an opera…"

"That does sound nice."

"Indeed."

**_Author's Note: This is my first Pandora Heart's story, and I love how Rufus and Cheryl act together so I decided to have some fun and write their side of the Four Duke's meeting. Please R&R!_**


End file.
